


The Prince and the Huntsman

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: Prompt: Loyal huntsman fucks crown prince over his throne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/227060.html?thread=1258138356#cmt1258138356

The prince let out a lovely strangled gasp as the huntsman's hands slid up his chest, the calloused skin a contrast to the fine linen shirt he wore. Those hands guided the prince over the arm of the throne, then moved to the ties of his breeches.  
  
"Hurry, before my father catches us."  
  
The huntsman stilled, reminded that the king wouldn't approve of a commoner despoiling his heir. Again.  
  
"Do I have to order you to roger me?" The prince arched his back, showing off that round arse.  
  
The huntsman was loyal, but weak to the prince so prettily willing.


End file.
